1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and associated method to establish and maintain an electrical connection between electrical contacts.
2. Related Art
Establishing and maintaining an electrical connection between electrical contacts typically requires a complicated mechanical system of levers and springs. Such complicated systems may result in electrical connections that are unreliable. Thus there is a need for a simplified apparatus and method to establish and maintain a reliable electrical connection between electrical contacts.
The present invention provides an apparatus, comprising:
a fixture; and
a bladder held within the fixture, wherein the bladder is adapted to be pressurized such that the pressurized bladder applies a force that establishes and maintains an electrical connection between a first contact pad and a second contact pad.
The present invention provides a method for creating an electrical connection, comprising:
providing a fixture; and
pressurizing a bladder held within the fixture, wherein the pressurized bladder applies a force that establishes and maintains an electrical connection between a first contact pad and a second contact pad.